el_clan_detectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Phoebe
Phoebe is the fasion-victim girl in The Detective Clan . But for the rest, she is nice and polite to every one. Personality & Physical appearence Phoebe has blue-green hair and light-blue eyes. She is a ninf of the woods and she is usually seen dressed in her blue dress. She was the one that convinced her friend Jaspe to walk arround Storm School with no shoes. Phoebe is a Level 8 student, and she is trying to improve her behavior and marks.Her marks are never fla, but not so good either, and this includes B and C. She learns from Jaspe. Biography Early life Phoebe was grown up by The Stevensons, somewhere in North England. She was tought up by her mother, as her father was most of the time working. Her mother was a very good teacher and tought her daughter Maths, French, Spanish and Literature. Phoebe enjoyed her lessons, and started writing a few short books and make a timetable for her toy trains. When she was six, Phoebe met Jaspe and her brother Sein for the first time and joined The Observators. Storm School Phoebe received a letter saying that she could go to Storm School when she was eleven. She accepted and went to the school with Jaspe. Phoebe entered the Black Magic itinerary, because she wanted to know what dangers she was facing. However, she didn't realize that she was actually learning to be a Black magical being, till Jaspe told her, and that was why she abandoned the Black Magic itinerary. Judging people Phoebe never doubted the inteligence, marks or character of her classmates, or their loyalty. Phoebe was one of the supporters of the idea that Zoisite couldn't be a Black witch, if she had decided to study in Storm School. Jaspe and her were possibly the only ones that denied that idea, and Rodocrosite one of the greatest supporters, as she knew a lot of Zoisite's family, or that was what she first thought. Data Name: Phoebe Nickname: Agent P (- like Perry the Platypus, from Phineas & Ferb -) Age: 19 Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Stevenson Species: Ninf of the Woods Born: June 17, 1978 Birth place: England Powers: Earth element & Hypnosis Interests: Black Magic theories & Investigation Hates: some of her classmates Appearences The Terror of the Fugitives In the first book, Phoebe is a ten-year-old ninf, who causes most of the trouble to the terrible Madame Laureen (the Headmistress), in Jaspe's orders. Chapter 2 She loves to run, and she was never caught. She is sitting with Jaspe beside an oak in the playground, and after that both, her and Jaspe, talk to Zoisite about their suspects about Rodocrosite's supposed sexual orientation. Chapter 5 Phoebe is in Religion lesson with Jaspe when Zoisite enters late the classroom, and tells them the trouble she had had with Rodocrosite. Chapter 6 She walked down the hallways of the Orphanage of Bálsamo, thinking that Jaspe had died (then, prooved that she had escaped Madame Laureen's curse), and she is really frustrated with the topic. She meets Zoisite and her older brother in the last corridor, when Madame Laureen called them to the playground. Chapter 7 In this chapter, it's prooved that Phoebe's earings are magical, that can show the way out of dangers. It is Zoisite who realizes, and she tells her friend that not everything is lost. The Detective Clan (- Coming soon -)